La Méthode Flo
by BuBul
Summary: Fic finie Suite à une de mes plaintes concernant l’insubordination des Gboys à mon égard, une suggestion m’a été faite… Délire complet. Humour... enfin, j'crois...Voilà c'que ça a donné... 'tention c'est du lourd! lol.
1. Insurrection

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** La méthode Flo / 01

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Gros délire One-shot en plusieurs parties (6 si tout va comme je veux…). Sans grande prétention si ce n'est l'exorcisme d'une idée, suggérée indirectement par une review et qui me collait à la semelle comme un vieux chewing-gum. Vala, j'en suis débarrassée. Définitivement OOC…. Ah, Flo et ses méthodes à la brutale… Tout ce que j'aime ! lol.

**Couple(s) : **D'hab' j'suis pas contre mais là ça servirait pas à grand chose donc nan !

**Disclamer :** Même bourrés comme des coings, ils n'ont pas voulu signer les papiers d'adoption… Pourtant, ils avaient plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines à ce moment… J'y ai veillé ! (Enoorme sourire)Ou alors ça veux dire qu'ils sont pas assez fou pour ça… ou que j'y suis pas encore aller assez fort… (BuBul part en se grattant la tête et marmonne) Et si j'droguais leur bouffe ! (ampoule au-dessus du crâne) Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Y me reste plus qu'à faire un saut chez le véto pour chiper des hypnotiques pour éléphants… (se regratte la tête) Ca existe au moins ? … On verra sur place ! Let'seu go !

Avertissements : A priori rien…. A part un humour désopilant… Soyons indulgent…

Petite Note : Suite à une de mes plaintes concernant l'insubordination des G-boys à mon égard, une suggestion m'a été faite… et je tenais à faire part de son application.

Note de la bêta lectrice (kittyval) : un brin de folie, une bonne part d'humour et une graaaaaaaaaande dose de sadisme (… tout ce que j'aime…)

o

o

o

La méthode Flo

o

o

Chapitre Un : Insurrection

o

o

o

Je rentrais un soir… bon d'accord, l'aprèm mais bon, on va pas chipoter ? Si ! (bazooka en main) Qui a dit si ! … Bien… Reprenons.

BuBul débarque chez elle et là… C'est l'Apocalypse. Déjà que d'habitude c'est le Bronx mais là… Ca n'a même plus de nom… Les garçons s'en sont donnés à cœur joie.

BuBul : Foutre Dieu de Bordel de merde de saloperie de 'tain de sa… Chiiiiier !

Duo .(décontract'). : Ah, salut toi !

BuBul : Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce souk, nom de nom !

Quatre .(rougissant). : On s'ennuyait un peu…

BuBul : Et c'est ça votre excuse ? Tu veux que j't'en trouve moi des occupations ! J'vais t'faire récurer les chiottes à la brosse à dent, moi, tu vas voir !

Duo .(insolent). : Tu fournis l'matos !

BuBul .(furax). : Toi, mon vieux, j'vais t'envoyer faire un stage chez une vraie sadique… Et crois-moi, tu me supplieras de revenir…

Duo : Mais bien sûr !

BuBul choisit de changer de sujet car si la joute verbale continue, elle ne répondra plus de rien… Et le sang sur la moquette… Ca tache !… On lui a conseillé les tortures psychiques plutôt que les sévices corporels, qui ont pourtant sa préférence…

BuBul .(murmurant). Tu perds rien pour attendre, mon mignon… .(soufflant un grand coup). Nan mais vous avez vu !… C'l'Vietnam, ici !

Quatre .(pas compris). : C'est une très jolie contrée en effet mais je ne…

BuBul : Ta mouille !

Duo .(vexé). : Eh ! Comment qu' tu causes à Quat-chan?

BuBul .(un doigt montrant sa casquette). : Y'a écris quoi, là ?

Duo : Ben… Y'a l'logo d'une quelconque marque de sportswear, pourquoi ?

La jeune fille enlève le dit couvre-chef et s'aperçoit en effet qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que le logo d'une marque d'habillement sportif.

BuBul .(s'adressant aux Mads). Merde ! Elle arrive quand ma casquette avec « c'est moi l'chef » écrit dessus ?

Regards bovins des G-boys.

J .(s'énervant). : Comment on le saurait ? Et puis sérieux… TU TROUVES VRAIMENT QUE J'RESSEMBLE A UNE SECRETAIRE PARTICULIERE ?

BuBul .(nauséeuse). : Euh… Berk. Nan, en effet… Trop moche… Trop vieux…

G .(tout rouge de colère). : Oh ! Ca va, hein !

BuBul .(placide). : Rappelle-moi, qui écrit des fics ?

G : …

BuBul : Rappelle-moi, qui est un personnage imaginaire ?

G : …

BuBul : Bien… Alors le prochain qui moufte, j'le laisse en rendez-vous romantique avec Rel en période d'ovulation, boostée par le système zéro, avec comme assistance : Dorothy et ses pinces à épiler… oui, oui, au pluriel, J…et Lady Une sans ses cachetons ! …la longueur de son sevrage dépendra de la gravité des délits commis, S !

Les Mads .(penauds). : Tout mais pas ça !

BuBul .(de mauvais poil). : J'veux entendre une mouche voler !

O .(imite le bruit de la mouche qui pète). : Prrtttt !

BuBul .(sourcil levé). J'avais dit qui « vole », dégénéré du bulbe… Pas qui pète !

Wufei .(honteux). : Quel déshonneur…

BuBul .(autorité en marche). : O ! Au coin ! Schnell ! Et t'as droit à ton tête à tête ! Maso, va !

O .(pas fier, va dans son coin). : …

BuBul .(se tournant vers les G-boys). : Alors les chéris… Prêts pour la suite de vos aventures en ma compagnie ! .(pas tout à fait une question ).

Wufei .(digne). : Plutôt mourir !

BuBul .(une lueur dangereuse dans le regard). : Mais ça peut s'arranger, ça, mon grand ! .(avisant le fanclub de Wufei, matraques et barres de fer en main). Pfff! Ca va... Z'êtes pas drôle... Très bien… Méthode Flo !

L'autrice sort un brouillon chiffonné de son barda et le fait passer à chacun des pilotes.

Dessus, on peut lire :

« Défi personnel : Si les G-boys se montrent désobéissant, ne plus employer les représailles physiques mais à la place faire SM bondage des garçons avec leurs mentors respectifs… »

Avec quelques embryons d'idées et début de notes pour faire bonne mesure et appuyer sa décision.

BuBul (très fière d'elle) : Alors ?

Et bien les réactions furent multiples et surprenantes.

A SUIVRE…


	2. La chute d'un mythe d'impassibilité

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** La méthode Flo / 02

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Gros délire. One-shot en plusieurs parties .(6 si tout va comme je veux…). . Sans grande prétention si ce n'est l'exorcisme d'une idée, suggérée indirectement par une reviews et qui me collait à la semelle comme un vieux chewing-gum. Vala, j'en suis débarrassée. Définitivement OOC…. Ah, Flo et ses méthodes à la brutale… Tout ce que j'aime ! lol.

**Couple(s) : **D'hab' j'suis pas contre mais là ça servirait pas à grand chose donc nan !

**Disclamer :** Même bourrés comme des coings, ils n'ont pas voulu signer les papiers d'adoption… Pourtant, ils avaient plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines à ce moment… J'y ai veillé ! .(Enoorme sourire). Ou alors ça veux dire qu'ils sont pas assez fou pour ça… ou que j'y suis pas encore aller assez fort… .(BuBul part en se grattant la tête et marmonne). . Et si j'droguais leur bouffe ! .(ampoule au-dessus du crâne). Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Y me reste plus qu'à faire un saut chez le véto pour chiper des hypnotiques pour éléphants… .(se regratte la tête). Ca existe au moins ? … .(Gros doute). On verra sur place ! Let'seu go !

Avertissements : A priori rien…. A part un humour désopilant… Soyons indulgent…

Petite Note : Suite à une de mes plaintes concernant l'insubordination des G-boys à mon égard, une suggestion m'a été faites… et je tenais à faire part de son application.

**RaR : **Cf. tout en bas.

o

o

o

**LA METHODE FLO**

o

o

Chapitre Deux : La chute d'un mythe d'impassibilité ou blague de répétition, quand tu nous tiens !

o

o

o

Bien loin de son attitude de Perfect Soldier, le joli bisho grilla un câble, une durite et un plomb par la même occasion.

Il se mit à courir dans TOUT l'appartement, gesticulant des bras (en l'air). Tout en essayant d'éviter les divers obstacles ( ça fait beaucoup de choses en même temps, vu comment c'est chez moi). :

Bruitage : Iiiiih… Meeooowww ! Ffff Ffff ! Sritch, scratch, screutch ! … Iiiiih !

Traduction : Heero crie, il marche sur mon psychopathe de chat. Le matou complètement pas fini lui dit : « Putain, t'as mangé un aveugle ou quoi ! Tu m'as pas vu, pov' taré ! T'va voir ta gueule ! »

Le félin sous anxiolytiques lui colle deux-trois beignes, toutes griffes dehors et Heero reprend sa course et son hurlement.

Bruitage : Iiiiih…Bilipipiping… Iiiiih !

Traduction : Heero crie, il court et se prend la chaise métallique, il fait de grands mouvements, croyant peut être pouvoir éviter la chute… et se mange le parquet méchamment, les pieds du meuble et les siens emmêlés.

Le jeune homme pense à cet instant : « Kami-sama ! Les pieds d'une chaise… C'est froid. » .(nda : rappel : Perte d'un ou deux neurones causée par le cassage de margoulette, c'est normal de penser des trucs aussi cons dans ces circonstances).

Et Heero reprend sa course et son hurlement.

Bruitage : Iiiiih… .(…). BAM ! Iiiiih !

Traduction : Heero crie, il court et apparemment ne voit pas le mur qui se rapproche dangereusement… puisqu'il a les yeux fermés .(rappel : Il vient de se faire bastonner pas une bête neurasthénique et malmené par une chaise très fourbe et vicieuse (à cause des pieds froids).

Auteur : Vire ! Mais vire, nom de nom ! Tu vas… (A ce moment, Heero se prend la paroi dans la face)… Rectification, tu t'es mangé le mur.

Et Heero reprend sa course et son hurlement.

Bruitage : Iiiiih… BLAM ! …Iiiiih !

Traduction : Heero crie, il court et se prend la cheville de BuBul qui, comme de par hasard, traînait dans le coin…

Auteur .(regard accusateur). : …

BuBul : Ben quoi ! Tout l'monde s'amuse et lui fait péter la gueule… J'apporte seulement ma contribution…

Auteur : Et tu veux faire gober ça à qui !

BuBul .(les bras croisés). : Parce qu'on m'écoute quand j'parle, maintenant ! C'est nouveau, ça !

Auteur : Pas tort… Bref. On en a fini avec lui…

BuBul : Déjà ?

Auteur : Parce que tu crois qu'il est encore en état pour quoi que ce soit !

BuBul jette un regard plein d'espoir à son jouet… euh… personnage et rien…

Auteur : J'crois qu'on va pas pouvoir s'en servir avant un moment, c'te fois…

BuBul (goguenarde) : Ouais. On l'a bien amoché !

Auteur : « On » ?

BuBul : T'es narrateur.

Auteur : Ouais.

BuBul : Donc t'as aussi une part de responsabilité. Tous dans l'même bateau.

Auteur : … T'es logique quand ça t'arrange, toi.

BuBul : Mouais, M'dame.

Auteur : Au suivant !

A SUIVRE…..

**RaR :**

**Florinoir** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Tu vas voir que ça les a bien secoués cette affaire... MDR. Et même si t'as pas inventé cette méthode, c'est quand même toi qui l'a suggérée... Alors assumes! lol. D'ailleurs, je t'adresse aux noms des G-boys leurs "nom-remerciement" et... un "chien de leur chienne", je crois. lol...  
Heero qui te masse! J'suis jalouuuuuuuuuse!

**Shina The Black Angel** : Lu'! Merci beaucoup,c'est toujours appréciable quand ce qu'on fait plaît à quelqu'un.

**kikunosuke **: Merci pour avoir rigolé à mes modestes calembourgs... J'aime quand on comprend mon humour et qu'on l'apprécie pour ce qu'il est... juste quelque chose (vaguement indentifiable) pour détendre un peu les zigomatiques et pas trop réfléchir.

**Natsu **: Oh, que oui j'me suis bien amusé... C'est peut être... nan, même sûrement con mais rien que de relire j'ai parfois les larmes aux yeux devant tant de bêtises! lol. C'était d'ailleurs le but principal...

Auteur : 3 merci pour 4 reviews... Bonjour la variété du vocabulaire!

BuBul : Si t'es pas content c'est toi qui t'y colle la prochaine fois!


	3. La chute d'un mythe de gaieté

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** La méthode Flo / 03

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Gros délire. One-shot en plusieurs parties .(6 si tout va comme je veux…). . Sans grande prétention si ce n'est l'exorcisme d'une idée, suggérée indirectement par une reviews et qui me collait à la semelle comme un vieux chewing-gum. Vala, j'en suis débarrassée. Définitivement OOC…. Ah, Flo et ses méthodes à la brutale… Tout ce que j'aime ! lol.

**Couple(s) : **D'hab' j'suis pas contre mais là ça servirait pas à grand chose donc nan !

**Disclamer :** Même bourrés comme des coings, ils n'ont pas voulu signer les papiers d'adoption… Pourtant, ils avaient plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines à ce moment… J'y ai veillé ! .(Enoorme sourire). Ou alors ça veux dire qu'ils sont pas assez fou pour ça… ou que j'y suis pas encore aller assez fort… .(BuBul part en se grattant la tête et marmonne). . Et si j'droguais leur bouffe ! .(ampoule au-dessus du crâne). Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Y me reste plus qu'à faire un saut chez le véto pour chiper des hypnotiques pour éléphants… .(se regratte la tête). Ca existe au moins ? … .(Gros doute). On verra sur place ! Let'seu go !

Avertissements : A priori rien…. A part un humour désopilant… Soyons indulgent…

Petite Note : Suite à une de mes plaintes concernant l'insubordination des G-boys à mon égard, une suggestion m'a été faite… et je tenais à faire part de son application.

o

o

o

**LA METHODE FLO**

o

o

Chapitre Trois : La chute d'un mythe de gaieté ou pas des blagues scatos mais presque…

o

o

o

Duo dont l'imagination était malheureusement efficace et débordante, eut droit à quelques images en direct live à vous dégoûter à vie des champignons de Paris en conserve.

Bruitage : Eurk… Berk… Beeurk… Eurk.

Traduction : Y gerbe tant qu'il peut.

Auteur : Et qui va nettoyer ?

BuBul : Me r'garde pas comme ça ! Faut arrêter d'croire aux miracles, mon grand !

Auteur .(froissé). : Les Mads ! Seau, serpillière, balai… Exécution !

J .(dépassé). : 02 ! Restes ou tu es ! Tu en mets partout !

G : Duo ! Arrêtes ça ! Tu vas m'le payer, petit con !

Duo : Yeurk…

S : Arrêtes d'abord ! Tu lui as fait peur avec tes menaces à la nœud. Y vomit deux fois plus grâce à tes suggestions douteuses !

G : Tu deviens vexant, là !

Auteur .(blasé). : Il a dû croire que tu parlais de paiement en nature…

Duo .(écoeuré). : Eurk !

J .(pourchassant le pilote avec une serpillière). : Ca suffit, maintenant ! Restes où tu es !

Soudain quelque chose semble s'être brisé en lui et…

Bruitage : BONG… BONG… BONG…

Traduction : …

BuBul : Y donne des coups d'boule au mur, l'autre, hé !

Auteur : C'est moi ou y'a comme un écho…

BuBul .(sourire). : Tout cas, y'a quelque chose qui sonne creux. Une idée ?

Auteur .(GRAND sourire). : J'hésite… Le mur ?... La tête à Duo ?... Le mur ?... La tête à Duo ?...

G .( d'un ton professoral). : M'est avis que ça vient pas du mur…

BuBul : C'est pas censé être ton protégé !

G : Si.

Auteur : Et tu l'enfonces ?

G : Oui.

BuBul .(un bras autour des épaules du prof). : Tu sais que j'aime ta manière de penser !

Auteur .(attéré). : Vous êtes ignobles.

G : L'a cas me parler mieux, c't'espèce de petit puceau pré-pubère… Et pis, il en a foutu partout avec ses conneries… Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à foutre, de passer l'balai derrière ce p'tit sauvage !

BuBul .(bras croisés). : Ouais.

G : …

Auteur : Et puis si ça peux te rassurer, on s'est déjà occupé de la pureté de notre deuxième esclave sexu… euh… de Duo, quoi !

G .(intrigué). : En personne !

BuBul : Naan ! On touche pas à ça nous… On s'contente de regarder et d'donner les directives…

G : …

BuBul .(revenant à son mouton). : Ca va, Duo ?

Duo : …

Auteur : Ben la première fois qu'il la ferme çui-là…

BuBul : Ouais… Ca m'fait penser que j'dois refaire les réserves de rubans adhsésifs.

Auteur : Sage décision.

BuBul : Pour une fois… Tu crois qu'il va virer autiste ?

Auteur : Avec un peu d'chance…

BuBul : Ca va faire bizarre quand même toute cette… tranquilité.

Auteur : Oh, j'm'inquiète pas pour ça… J'connais quelqu'un qui remplit autant l'espace que lui. .(regard appuyé sur BuBul).

BuBul : Pourquoi tu'm regardes comme ça ?

Auteur : Oh, pour rien. Next one !

A SUIVRE…..

§§

**RaR : **Mici à wish (on a les mêmes lectures, cocotte!lol) et à Ayame (t'es répondu par e-mail, la balle est dans ton camp) et spécial MICIIIIIIIIIII à Flo!lol.  
Biz biz à tlm.


	4. La chute d\'un mythe de placidité

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** La méthode Flo / 04

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Gros délire. One-shot en plusieurs parties .(6 si tout va comme je veux…). . Sans grande prétention si ce n'est l'exorcisme d'une idée, suggérée indirectement par une reviews et qui me collait à la semelle comme un vieux chewing-gum. Vala, j'en suis débarrassée. Définitivement OOC…. Ah, Flo et ses méthodes à la brutale… Tout ce que j'aime ! lol.

**Couple(s) : **D'hab' j'suis pas contre mais là ça servirait pas à grand chose donc nan !

**Disclamer :** Même bourrés comme des coings, ils n'ont pas voulu signer les papiers d'adoption… Pourtant, ils avaient plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines à ce moment… J'y ai veillé ! .(Enoorme sourire). Ou alors ça veux dire qu'ils sont pas assez fou pour ça… ou que j'y suis pas encore aller assez fort… .(BuBul part en se grattant la tête et marmonne). . Et si j'droguais leur bouffe ! .(ampoule au-dessus du crâne). Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Y me reste plus qu'à faire un saut chez le véto pour chiper des hypnotiques pour éléphants… .(se regratte la tête). Ca existe au moins ? … .(Gros doute). On verra sur place ! Let'seu go !

Avertissements : A priori rien…. A part un humour désopilant… Soyons indulgent…

C'est pas tout du même niveau, j'ai moins réussi à cerner (parodier ? tourner en ridicule ?) Trowa… J'sais pas pourquoi j'y suis moins bien arrivée avec lui qu'avec les autres… S'il avait une personnalité aussi, ça serait p't'être plus simple !

Trowa : Tu sais c'qui t'dit l'type sans personnalité !

BuBul : Aucune grossièreté que je n'connaisse déjà !

Trowa : … Pas d'ma faute si tu jures comme un charretier…

BuBul : 'fectivement !

Petite Note : Suite à une de mes plaintes concernant l'insubordination des G-boys à mon égard, une suggestion m'a été faites… et je tenais à faire part de son application.

o

o

o

**LA METHODE FLO**

o

o

Chapitre Quatre : La chute d'un mythe de placidité ou blague un peu dég'…

o

o

o

o

Trowa, qui nous avait plutôt habitué à un calme olympien et un stoïcisme plein de grâce…

Bruitage : Boum Boum…, Paf, … Ouiiinnnn ! … Pam, Pam, Pam, Pam, Pam. Ouiiiinnnn ! Hiieh ! Naaan ! Aaah ! Snif. Snif. Prrrrr!

Traduction : Trowa tombe à genoux, puis sur le derrière… Son visage commence à se déformer de sorte qu'on ne sait quelle émotion il veut exprimer .(nda : Trowa, émotion, exprimer… Je sais que c'est difficile à croire et à suivre mais faites un effort.lol ). … Et là, c'est les grandes eaux. Le « grand » Trowa se mets à chialer sa mère. Il tape des poings et des pieds sur le sol… Il pleure… L'acrobate se frotte les yeux. Il entame une réflexion… Décidément non, ça doit faire trop mal .(nda : lol. Regarde les supportrices du français qui semble se contenir difficilement d'actes de violences sur l'auteur… Si elle savait…(sweatdrop)). Il se roule de nouveau par terre. Ce con s'est foutu l'doigt dans l'œil…

Il a le nez qui coule… et là… Mon Dieu… Il se mouche dans son col roulé, le dégueulasse !

BuBul : Ahh ! Le crade !

Auteur : Faut l'comprendre aussi… Il avait pas d'mouchoir.

BuBul .( pas convaincu). : …

Auteur : Naan. T'as raison. L'est juste un gros crade.

o

ù

o

Auteur : T'as pas fini ? Tu vas lui faire faire quoi, c'te fois !

BuBul .(sourire sadique). : …

Auteur : Y vas quand même pas s'curer l'nez en direct !

BuBul assomme Auteur et reprend.

o

ù

o

Mais il ne semble pas pour autant en avoir fini…

Le français s'attrape l'oreille gauche avec la main qui correspond et se fourre l'index et le majeur droit dans la bouche, le tout avec une sonorisation à vous dégoûter, pour plusieurs réincarnations, de toute nourriture.

Il se met alors à sautiller tantôt d'un pied sur l'autre, tantôt des deux pieds. Un vague fond sonore .(en plus des borborygmes de succion). , fait comprendre qu'il marmonne, plus qu'il ne chante, une comptine.

BuBul .(sceptique). : Kéki fait ?

Auteur .(incrédule). : J'crois qu'il joue à la marelle, c'gros naze.

BuBul : …

Auteur : J'crois aussi q'tu l'as bien cassé, c'te fois.

BuBul .(regardant toujours Trowa, complètement incrédule). : J'serai pas la seule à couler.

Auteur .(la regarde, sourcil levé). : C'est bizarre comme tu peux reconnaître mon existence quand t'es dans la merde.

BuBul .(la mauvaise foi incarnée). : Faut bien qu'tu serves à quelque chose.

Auteur .(vexé). : J'vais faire comme si t'avais rien dit.

BuBul : Ben, comme d'hab', quoi.

Auteur : C'est pour éviter la dépression…

BuBul .(pas compris). : … Y'te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

Auteur : J'vois pas…Pourquoi tu l'as bombé en orange et noir ?

BuBul : Parce que j'ai trop regardé Winnie l'Ourson et que quelque part ça a du me liquéfier l'cerveau… .(dégoutée). Mon Dieu ! Tous ces bons sentiments : la générosité, l'amitié inconditionnelle, le partage, la gentillesse… Beurk ! Rien qu'de le dire, ça m'fiche la nausée.

Auteur : Et Trowa est censé être qui ?

BuBul : Un hyperactif, la bouche toujours grande ouverte, dès qu'y bouge y fait une bourde, maladroit comme pas deux, toujours en train d'sautiller et de dispenser sa bonne humeur par mont et par vaux !

Auteur : Ca ressemble à une de nos marionn… euh, un de nos pensionnaire, ça.

BuBul .(psychotant toute seule). : Nous sommes cernés par la bonté… Quelle horrreurrrr ! .(s'évanouit).

Auteur : Au prochain !

A SUIVRE ….

**RaR :**

Mici encore Flo... Burps! Pardon, ton idée de SM était... perturbante digestivement parlant (lol). J'vais en faire des cauchemars pendant encore longtemps! mdr. J'plaindrais presque Hee-Poupette mais comme ce fils de chacal puant te fais des massages et pas à moi... Y peut crever! (lol). La torture est bientôt finie. 'Core 2 chaps après celui-là et ça sera bon.  
J : Pas trop tôt!  
BuBul (étonnée) : Ben qu'est tu fous là, toi! D'ab c'est les garçons qui viennent parler ici.  
G : Ouais... Mais là y sont tous dans des camisoles, sous calmants dans un quelconque et obscur (pseudo) hôpital psychiatrique.

BuBul (réponds à son portable) : Hilde... Ouais... Duo?... T'es pas au courant?... Y sont plus chez moi... J'ai réussi à les refourguer...Ben quoi! ... Y me servait plus à grand chose à part baver sur eux-mêmes et des fans désespérées, situ veux mon avis,... ta gueule J... ont bien voulu les prendre en l'état... J'en avais marre moi de remplir leur gamelle toutes les semaines...Quoi? Les croquettes c'est pour les chiens?Première nouvelle... Et il faut leur donner à manger tous les jours?... Même 3 fois par jour... C'est quoi c'délire... Comment ça les droits d'l'Homme... Démocratie? ...A bah pas à la maison ma grande...J'ai bien fait d'les foutre là-bas alors... Meuh nan t'inquiètes pas j'vais en commander des nouveauxaux 3 Gundams en colissimo et c'est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures!... Les autres?... Quels autres?... Honte de quoi?...Ceux d'avant... M'en fous!... Ignoble? Comment tu connais mon deuxième prénom, toi! ...Je suis responsable de ce qu'il leur arrive? Tu m'apprends rien là, mon chou...Conscience... Humanité... Hilde... Les cours de philo et toutesces notions abstraites c'est loin alors ta gueule et oublies moi 2 secondes.(raccroche)  
J'vais t'la faire crever dans une death, elle. Comme ça j'aurait PEUT ETRE la paix, un jour.

Biz biz tlm.


	5. La chute d\'un mythe de circonspection

**Autrice**BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** La méthode Flo / 05

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Gros délire. One-shot en plusieurs parties .(6 si tout va comme je veux…). . Sans grande prétention si ce n'est l'exorcisme d'une idée, suggérée indirectement par une reviews et qui me collait à la semelle comme un vieux chewing-gum. Vala, j'en suis débarrassée. Définitivement OOC…. Ah, Flo et ses méthodes à la brutale… Tout ce que j'aime ! lol.

**Couple(s) : **D'hab' j'suis pas contre mais là ça servirait pas à grand chose donc nan !

**Disclamer** Même bourrés comme des coings, ils n'ont pas voulu signer les papiers d'adoption… Pourtant, ils avaient plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines à ce moment… J'y ai veillé ! .(Enoorme sourire). Ou alors ça veux dire qu'ils sont pas assez fou pour ça… ou que j'y suis pas encore aller assez fort… .(BuBul part en se grattant la tête et marmonne). . Et si j'droguais leur bouffe ! .(ampoule au-dessus du crâne). Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Y me reste plus qu'à faire un saut chez le véto pour chiper des hypnotiques pour éléphants… .(se regratte la tête). Ca existe au moins ? … .(Gros doute). On verra sur place ! Let'seu go !

Avertissements : A priori rien…. A part un humour désopilant… Soyons indulgent…

Petite Note : Suite à une de mes plaintes concernant l'insubordination des G-boys à mon égard, une suggestion m'a été faites… et je tenais à faire part de son application.

Petit Note de la bêta lectrice (kittyval) : mdr… mdr… mdr…(écroulée par terre de rire… n'arrive pas à se remettre de sa lecture)…mdr…mdr…mdr.

o

o

o

**LA METHODE FLO**

o

o

Chapitre Cinq : La chute d'un mythe de circonspection ou Quatre et sa pompe…

o

o

o

Quatre, le petit ange… Blond, que voulez-vous, personne n'est parfait. (MDR). fût tellement traumatisé par cette idée .(saugrenue ?). que cela réussit ce que le système zéro avait raté .(de peu !). .

Quatre : Mais bien sûr. C'est ce que je lui ai répondu et alors là il m'a dit…

BuBul : Quatre… Quatre ! . (le secoue comme un prunier).

Quatre : Gll. Gll. Gll.

BuBul : Mais qu'est qu'il dit ?

Auteur .(blasé). : Ben, arrête de l'agiter si tu veux comprendre.

BuBul : Ah, ouais. Pas con.

Auteur : Eh ! C'est qu'il y en a là-dedans.

BuBul .(regard dubitatif). : …

Auteur : Oh ! Sois pas désobligeante, veux-tu ! Reprenons.

BuBul : Quatre, tu parles à qui, là ?

Quatre : A ma marraine la bonne fée.

BuBul : … C'est une chaussure, Quatre.

Quatre : Mais non. C'est ma marraine la bonne fée. Je sais encore faire la différence entre une chaussure et ma marraine la bonne fée.

BuBul .(pour elle-même). C'est pas gagné. .(à Quatre). D'accord. Alors, explique-moi le fait que tu aies une marraine la bonne fée au pied gauche.

Quatre : Pfff. N'importe quoi ! .(comme parlant à une débile). C'est une chaussure !

BuBul .(continuant la logique du petit blond). : Et dans ta main, ça n'en est pas une.

Quatre : Mais non puisque c'est…

BuBul : … Ta marraine la bonne fée ! J'ai compris l'principe, merci ! …Et pourquoi t'es en chaussette au pied droit ?

Quatre .(défait devant tant de bêtise). : Mais non. C'est ma chaussure !

BuBul : Donc, je récapitule : tu caresses un soulier vernis qui en fait est ta marraine la bonne fée…

Quatre : C'est pas une chaussure ! C'est…

BuBul : Ta mouille !

Quatre .(s'acharnant). : Ben nan. C'est ma marraine la bonne fée.

BuBul : Qu'il est bête ! Mais qu'il est bête ! … Continuons. Au pied gauche, tu as une chaussure qui est une chaussure… donc là, ça va. Et au pied droit, ta chaussette est une chaussure, j'ai bon ?

Quatre : C'est pas une chaussette, c'est une chaussure. Et ça, c'est ma…

BuBul .(pète un cable). : TA MARRAINE LA BONNE FEE ! JE SAIS !

Quatre .(conciliant). : Tu devrais consulter, tu sais… C'est pas bon pour les nerfs, tout ça.

BuBul .(la tête dans les épaules, toute rouge récitant son mantra préféré). : Grmlllbbbdd. JE SUIS CALME ET DETENDUE !

Auteur : T'as l'air !

BuBul .(regard mauvais). : …

Auteur .(tentant de disparaître dans son col de chemise). : Ai rien dit.

Et Quatre repart dans sa discussion passionnante et hautement intellectuelle avec sa… chaussure ! .(lol).

Quatre : Mais nan. C'est ma marraine la bonne fée.

Auteur retient BuBul de peu, qui commençait à charger le jeune empathe.

BuBul : J'vais l'tuer ! J'vais l'tuer !

Auteur : Cours, Quatre ! Cours ! .(lol).

BuBul .(lui part après). : Reviens ici, toi !

Auteur : Un autre volontaire d'office, un !

A SUIVRE ….

**RaR :**

Vla la suite **Flo**, et parce que je suis une gentille fille... (regard outrés des G-boys et des profs) Vos gueules!... J'mets aussi le dernier chap'!


	6. La chute d\'un mythe d\'honorabilité

**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** La méthode Flo / 06

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **Gros délire. One-shot en plusieurs parties .(6 si tout va comme je veux…). . Sans grande prétention si ce n'est l'exorcisme d'une idée, suggérée indirectement par une reviews et qui me collait à la semelle comme un vieux chewing-gum. Vala, j'en suis débarrassée. Définitivement OOC…. Ah, Flo et ses méthodes à la brutale… Tout ce que j'aime ! lol.

**Couple(s) : **D'hab' j'suis pas contre mais là ça servirait pas à grand chose donc nan !

**Disclamer :** Même bourrés comme des coings, ils n'ont pas voulu signer les papiers d'adoption… Pourtant, ils avaient plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines à ce moment… J'y ai veillé ! .(Enoorme sourire). Ou alors ça veux dire qu'ils sont pas assez fou pour ça… ou que j'y suis pas encore aller assez fort… .(BuBul part en se grattant la tête et marmonne). . Et si j'droguais leur bouffe ! .(ampoule au-dessus du crâne). Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Y me reste plus qu'à faire un saut chez le véto pour chiper des hypnotiques pour éléphants… .(se regratte la tête). Ca existe au moins ? … .(Gros doute). On verra sur place ! Let'seu go !

Avertissements : A priori rien…. A part un humour désopilant… Soyons indulgent…

Petite Note : Suite à une de mes plaintes concernant l'insubordination des G-boys à mon égard, une suggestion m'a été faites… et je tenais à faire part de son application.

Petit Notre de la bêta lectrice : trouver un moyen d'enfermer Bubul afin de l'obliger à écrire à longueur de journée d'autres fics aussi poilantes que celle là… (kittyval tjs pas remise de sa lecture est écroulée de rire…).

o

o

o

**LA METHODE FLO**

o

o

Chapitre Six : La chute d'un mythe d'honorabilité ou Chang la petite peste sans honneur…

o

o

o

Et enfin Chang Wufei : Honneur, Justice, Devoir et autres notions tout aussi saugrenues… Vous décevra par son comportement !

D'abord le jeune homme profite du fait que l'on ne s'occupe pas de lui mais de ses petits camarades.

Solidarité, pensez-vous. Et bien, vous avez tort ! Monsieur Chang ne trouva rien de mieux que d'aller se cacher dans la panière de linge sale… Dont il se fait déloger par un chat toujours sous neuroleptique, de très très mauvaise humeur après sa rencontre avec un certain pilote 01. Je vous passe bien sûr le pseudo combat affligeant qui s'en suit.

Wufei : Comment ça, Onna !

BuBul : Ben, j'sais pas, moi. Mais se faire mettre une rouste, sévère qui plus est, par un minou de 4 ans, devant peser… aller… 5 kgs tout mouillé de chaud alors que t'es dix fois plus lourd… C'est légèrement… .(faisant semblant d'hésiter). La honte ?

Wufei .(mortifié). : …

BuBul : Et ce d'autant plus quand on est « censé » maîtriser tout un tas d'arts martiaux, dont on rabat les oreilles de tout le monde à longueur de journée…

Wufei .(achevé). : …

BuBul : Alors la « Onna » comme tu le dis si bien, tu ferais bien de lui parler comme il se doit et lui montrer du respect parce que le fauve… Elle le dompte et les doigts dans l'nez, SVP.

Auteur : Les doigts dans l'nez ! C'est juste que quand il était petit, tu lui as filé un coup de latte parce qu'il grattait dans tes affaires et que maintenant, il te craint comme la peste, oui !

BuBul : Et il fait bien ! Chacun sa manière de faire. Maintenant, il me cherche plus. Il a compris qui commandait, ici, LUI !

Auteur : Ben, il avait plutôt intérêt à comprendre vite, le pauvre, s'il tenait à vivre, avec ta « douceur légendaire ».

BuBul : Ca sent un poil trop l'ironie, là.

Auteur .(tire la langue). : Trrrrtttt.

BuBul : Toi, fais gaffe ou j'te la coupe !

Auteur .(sweatdrop). : …

BuBul : La langue, imbécile congénital !

Auteur .(respirant enfin). : Pfiou ! Mais en parlant d'imbécile… Il est où, l'autre demeuré ?

BuBul avise Wufei près de la porte. Ce petit chacal a perfidement profité de leur conversation pour glisser pas après pas vers la sortie.

BuBul : Wufei ! Au pied !

Wufei : Jamais !

BuBul .(menaçante). : C'est tes potes qui vont morfler, alors !

Regards lourds et accusateurs de ses compagnons d'arme.

Wufei .(apeuré). : Ben, tant pis pour eux ! .(se barre en courant).

Regards outrés et légèrement exorbités des G-boys restant.

Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune homme, méfiant, continue de surveiller ses tortionn… euh… scénaristes, du coin de l'œil et arrive se qui devait arriver… BLAM !

BuBul .(goguenarde). : L'a pas d'chance avec les serpillières, lui.

Auteur : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

BuBul : Oh, trois fois rien mais il lui arrive la même chose dans une de mes fic… Vengeance des « onnas », on va dire.

Mais en fait Wufei Chang la Hyène a feinté son évanouissement et exploite l'occasion que lui fournissent BuBul et Auteur dans leur débat sur les représailles adéquates sur les otag… euh… les acteurs restants.

BuBul .(intenable). : Un bon coup sur la tête ça y fera pas du mal !

Auteur : Et les séquelles ? T'y as pensé aux séquelles ?

BuBul : Ben encore, y z'auraient pas tous un Q.I d'moule belge, j'veux bien… Mais là… Depuis quand on fait dans l'humanitaire, hein ! Tu vas pas te mettre à avoir des scrupules… Pas toi !

Auteur : Mais qui t'as parlé d'ça ?

BuBul : Ben, explique alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait y abîmer pis qu'y sont cons comme des manches ? T'as pas peur qu'on nous envoie une quelconque assoc' pour protéger ses p'tits cons, quand même !

Auteur : Mais bien sûr que non. Ils ont tous trop peur du psycho .(surnom du chat). pour dépasser le seuil de la porte pour v'nir nous casser les noix ! On craint rien… Nan mais tu pourrais leur abîmer l'visage, sans compter que j'vois pas à quoi ça leur sert d'avoir des corps de dieux grecs si c'est pour qu'y z'aient des marques.

BuBul : Ah ben, là, on s'comprend.

Les G-boys .(outrés par cette absence de considération, malgré les conséquences de leur choc respectif). : …

G : Je rêve !

J : J'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être vieux et défiguré…

S : Ils me filent des frissons, le duo des vicieux diaboliques !

BuBul et Auteur .(salut comme sur scène). : Merci, merci.

BuBul .(percutant enfin). : L'aurai pas bougé un peu, le Wu ?

Auteur .(jette un coup d'œil). : Naan. Y serait pas assez vil, quand même.

BuBul : Ben, jusqu'à maintenant il a pas montré beaucoup d'honneur…

Les deux retournent à leur conversation puis…

BuBul .(pointant du doigt le fourbe). : Là, j'te dis qu'il a bougé !

Auteur : T'es sûre ?

BuBul : Regarde ! Il a laissé une trace.

Auteur : Ah, ouais. Il a enlevé les moutons par terre sur son chemin.

BuBul : Tu veux dire « fuite ». Il a rampé comme une limace jusqu'à la porte le salig… .(se reprenant de justesse) Hum. Hum.

Auteur (tout seul dans son trip) : Ouais, comme un lâche, un couard, un pleutre, une petite bi…

BuBul : Ah, désolée. J'te laisserai bien le dire mais on a atteint le quota de grossièretés avec l'injure du début .(cf premier chapitre). .

Auteur .(déçu) : Bah, c'est pas grave.

BuBul : Si. Ca m'gène… Promis, la prochaine fois, j'te laisse les vilains mots.

Auteur : Ah, c'est sympa.

BuBul : Mais nan. C'est rien.

Auteur : Mais si, j'insiste.

Lecteur .(excedé). : Bon, ça va ! On vous gène pas !

Auteur : Nan, nan. Ca va.

Wufei se sachant découvert, tente le tout pour le tout et rue dans les brancards.

BuBul : Eh ! Y s'tire en courant ! Mauviette ! Et l'honneur dans tout ça !

Wufei .(courant). : J'm'en bats l'œil ! C'est pas ça qui m'permettra d'rester en vie !

BuBul : Ah bah bravo !

Auteur : Tu peux parler...

BuBul : Ben ouais. Moi, j'ai aucun principe alors j'peux pas les bafouer.

Auteur : Pas faux… Faut dire aussi que Flo a des méthodes radicales.

BuBul .(à Flo). : Donc, on te dit pas merci parce que maintenant on a : un hystérique .(Heero : Iiiiih !). qui court toujours… jusqu'au prochain obstacle, un gastro-entéreux .(très salissant, ça) à tendance auto-mutilatoire autistique .(Bong ! Bong !). . Enfin, il se tait maintenant au moins…

Auteur : Ouais mais le bruit qu'il fait, vaut bien tout ce qu'il pouvait parler avant…

Bong ! Bong !

BuBul .(blasé). : Ouais… .(avisant la tapisserie). Tout c'que j'espère c'est qu'il fera pas trop d'dégâts…

Auteur : Qu'est t'en a taper, c'est pas toi qui nettoies, qu'je sache.

BuBul : Nan mais ça fait pas prop'… Et pis j'ai encore besoin d'lui. Faut qu'y soit présentable… Ajoutons à cela : un chiard bruyant et du genre monté sur ressort à la Tigroo sous ecsta, très crade en plus…

Auteur .(engueulant Trowa). : Bah ! Pas ma chemise ! … Mais c'est qu'y m'bave dessus en plus ! Nan mais vas-y… Tu veux pas t'essuyer les mains dans mes cheveux pendant qu'on y est… Ahhhhhhhhh ! Il le fait !

BuBul .(imperturbable). : Un schizo qui cause à sa grole…

Quatre : Mais nan, c'est ma marr… PING !

BuBul : Bravo ! J'savais pas que ça pouvait servir comme ça un clavier d'ordi.

Auteur .(flatté). : Moi non plus… J'innove !

BuBul : Et ça l'a calmé… Ca nous fera des vacances.

Auteur .(tout exité). : J'vais essayer sur Mornifle, pour voir…

BuBul : Laisse-le un peu en vie, quand même….

.(Auteur poursuit Trowa comme un hystérique et tente de lui aplanir le crâne à coup de clavier). : Pingpingpingping, pingpingping, pingpingping… Oh.Y cours plus !

BuBul : J'crois qu'il est en état d'mort cérébrale .(chuchote). Pour l'peu qu'il avait… .(plus fort). Et pour finir un ex-faux-comateux-fourbe-comédien-égoïste…

Auteur : C'est bon ! J'crois qu'on a compris l'idée.

BuBul : Sûre ?

Auteur .(regard irrité). : Certain !

BuBul : Alors, Flo… Encore pas merci.

G : Et nous ?

J : La ferme et balaie !

O : Et moi ?

BuBul .(responsable des sanctions, comme c'est étonnant ! .(lol).). : Tu restes au coin et tu passes pas à travers ton rencard-punitif avec les filles. Ton élève est le seul à avoir fui son destin.

O .(gamin). : Po juste !

J : Ta gueule !

FINI… Enfin !

BuBul .(toute joyeuse). : Alors les garçons, ça vous a plu ?

Les G-boys chacun dans leur Gundam, toutes artilleries prêtes : A ton avis !

BuBul : Et la dernière question est : Serai-je encore en vie pour commettre ou poursuivre mes autres méfaits ? Et pis… Ca vous a plu ou alors faut qu'j'arrête définitivement l'humour ?

Les G-boys, en chœur : Plutôt définitivement qu'autre chose !

BuBul .(sanglée d'un gilet par-balle, se carapate en zig-zag entre les déflagrations, en tenant son casque de protection d'une main et un drapeau blanc de l'autre). : Messant ! Suis une autrice opprimée ! Je demande asile politiiiiiiiiiiiiqueuuuuh !

BYE !

**Mici spécial **à **Flo** qui, bien qu'ayant involontairement inspiré... CA, a très gentillement reviewé chaque(enfin... j'crois.lol.) chapitre alors qu'elle n'y était pas du tout obligée... Ca m'touches beaucoup et si j'avais encore un coeur j'verserai sûrement ma petite larme (lol). C'était vraiment sympa de sa part et je l'en remercie.  
**Bisou spécial****à Kitty(val**) , ma béta si présente... Qui rechigne jamais à répondre à mes questions ou demandes aussi saugrenues ou débiles soient elles. J'espère t'avoir bien fait marrer ma tite palourde des mers du Sud (mdr)... Je vais même jusqu'à espérer que tu t'es bien pissée dessus et enfin j'espèreque ça se renouvellera encore!


End file.
